<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сеть by Loftr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280818">Сеть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr'>Loftr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark. Всё плохо и будет только хуже [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abduction, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Captivity, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Imprinting, Internet, Love/Hate, M/M, Madness, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Psychology, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Sex with foreign objects, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Самые ужасные монстры живут не под кроватями или в шкафах. Нет. Они пробираются под кожу и ждут подходящего момента, чтобы сломать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel), darkThor/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dark. Всё плохо и будет только хуже [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сеть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Замечательный человек Fluoxetine Lannaher нарисовал прекрасный арт:<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/rabies-lyssavirus/art/Thor-x-Loki-In-the-Trap-834000360?ga_submit_new=10%3A1584385967</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Я не фотограф, но это действительно достойно выставок.<br/>
13 декабря 2018</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b></b>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Не замечал за собой любви к боке, но мне определённо нравится, что я сейчас наблюдаю.<br/>23 декабря 2018<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Это ты? Уж я думал, что увижу более стар… возрастного фотографа.<br/>31 декабря 2018<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Учёба — это хорошо. Особенно когда учёба совмещает в себе и хобби.<br/>31 декабря 2018<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Думаю, фотография друга в обнимку с унитазом — плохая задумка. Но мне нравится. Только как-то мыльно.<br/>1 января 2019<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>О… я не хотел оскорбить. Всё же я не специалист, да и фотографирую только свою морду-лица в зеркале. И пресс. Да, я напрашиваюсь на комплименты =)<br/>1 января 2019<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Давно не выкладывал фото, думал, что совсем перестал «работать». Всё же фотографии туманного леса всегда завораживают. Дай угадаю, это не с помощью дрона?<br/>4 февраля 2019<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>И каковы ощущения от полёта на вертолёте?<br/>4 февраля 2019<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Смело. Очень смело сделать ню для людей с дефектами. Смело и опасно, как я могу судить по другим фотографиям. Но я считаю, что ты правильно сделал. Нужно всему миру показать, что те, кто не такие, как мы, так же полноценны, как и остальные. Возможно, именно они — привычное состояние для человечества, когда мы — их искажённые, неправильные копии.<br/>27 февраля 2019<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Как-то… перехвалил я тебя, что ли. Или я чего-то не понимаю. Но эти чёрные пятна на бело-красном фоне худшее, что ты выкладывал у себя в профиле.<br/>13 марта 2019<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>А ты острый на язык. Мне это нравится.<br/>13 марта 2019<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Твоя разноплановость меня поражает. И эти документальные фото… Я и не подозревал, что на самом деле так много наркоманов, беспризорных детей и стариков, которым никто не хочет помогать. Твои фотографии похожи на работы Паоло Патруно, но я не хочу равнять тебя под кого-то и обсуждать то, как переливаются цвета, какие оттенки, как много чёрного. Это глупо. Потому что посыл в этих снимках куда больший, чем просто эстетический вид.<br/>2 апреля 2019<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>***</b>
  </p>
</div>Я видел этот выпуск новостей, ты там вышел хорошо. Я так понимаю, что это твоё первое публичное выступление? Что же, ты совсем не нервничал и не терялся.<br/>10 апреля 2019<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>И снова документалка, и снова задевает за душу. Как ты вообще смог столь спокойно фотографировать ночью? Нет, не так. Как ты смог ночью находиться на заброшке в окружении людей без определённого места жительства? Это же опасно, тем более с твоим фотоаппаратом.<br/>26 апреля 2019<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Привет. Столько общаемся через комментарии и тут решился всё же написать тебе так. Волнуюсь, как подросток.<br/>7 мая 2019, 15:19<p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Их знакомство началось с банального комментария под одной из первых нормальных фотографий у него в профиле в инстаграме. Поначалу это было не особо… с душой, как говорится, пусть он и учился на фотографа. Это вызывало дополнительные хлопоты, ведь нужно время, нужно отречься от будничных хлопот, а на четвёртом курсе университета — это сделать тяжело.<p>С первого курса Локи нравился гранж, который девушки-модели несли просто прекрасно. Но это стало не перспективно, совсем — никто уже не платил такие огромные деньги, как в девяностых. После был пленэр и тут уже Лафейсон получал деньги себе в карман. Хорошо, прекрасно, но только в материальном плане, потому что ему не нравилось такое делать. Все любезности с заказчиками сходили на нет, Локи проявлял всё большей своей настоящей стервозности, поэтому, послушав Тони, он бросил подработку.</p><p>Со Старком он был знаком с первого класса старшей школы. Локи повезло родиться в богатой семье, поэтому образование у него вышло просто шикарным. Конечно, отец не особо был доволен, когда его сын не пошёл по стопам своих родителей и не стал учиться на адвоката, но мама быстро смогла переубедить своего мужа. «Пусть занимается тем, чем хочет. Жизнь дана для экспериментов, а если не понравится, то мы всегда будем рядом и сможем поддержать», — он всегда любил маму больше, чем отца. Жизнь была, как будто Лафейсона обмазали мёдом, но молодой человек, мужчина уже, решил ещё в свои десять, что будет добиваться всего сам. Энтони же был таким же «золотым ребёнком», однако не отталкивал всё, что давал ему отец. Как он утверждал: «Молодость дана для того, чтобы веселить и не париться ни о чём, а вот потом, лет эдак под пятьдесят, я начну рвать задницу, чтобы заработать». Глупость, да только смысл было переубеждать Старка, которого так воспитали?</p><p>Поначалу Локи думал заняться психологией или психиатрией. А что, его всегда привлекали не такие, как они все, в эмоциональном и психологическом плане, да только как-то не срослось. Он пытался, действительно пытался погрузиться за год до поступления в университет в эту тяжёлую стезю, и понял, что положит больше годов на учёбу, чем на реальную практику. Поэтому его взгляд метнулся в сторону творчества, в ту сторону, которая была для него знакома почти с детства. Именно в фотографиях можно было передать то, что творилось у самого себя внутри, и показать истинное положение мира, не искажённое.</p><p>Учёба давалась легко, поэтому после всех попыток найти себя в таком творчестве, Лафейсон останавливает выбор на документальных изображениях. Паоло Патруно, Халед Хасан, Мариэлла Фаррер и множество других талантливых фотографов — кумиры, на которых хотелось равняться. Первые снимки были не особо успешными… Локи они не нравились, но в сети ему дали понять, что всё куда лучше, чем думается. Небольшие эксперименты, попытки найти себя и первая осознанная фотосессия с серьёзным предпосылом — показать инвалидов в истинной красе, показать, что они совершенно не отличаются от всех остальных, пусть и не имеют рук, пусть не могут ходить, пусть слепы или имеют сбой в генетическом коде. На подготовку ушло довольно много времени, потому что нужно было найти готовых за бесплатно сфотографироваться полностью без одежды, найти помещение, подготовить его, подготовить сеть, договориться с визажистом. В итоге получилось всё куда лучше, чем планировалось.</p><p>Потом были попытки в абстракции телами и на телах, но его мало кто понял, даже с длинным постом не только под фотографией, но и в комментариях. А после, его детище, его прекрасное творение — социальный проект в более полноценном документальном стиле. И его поняли. Его действительно поняли, потому что это было не только для завершения бакалавриата, а было началом той жизни, которую он хотел. Локи до сих пор не понимал, как у него вообще вышло выйти на тех последних трёх детей, которые показали ему «хорошие» местечка для следующих фотографий. Всё же люди любят, когда показывают что-то ужасное с другими.</p><p>А потом ему написал какой-то Тор, вернее, оставил комментарий под одним из фото. Ему много кто писал, предлагал продвигать страницу, самому выкладывать рекламу или просто высказывал своё мнение, но Одинсон был каким-то… Он не писал в личные сообщения и довольствовался комментариями, которых было относительно мало. Но стоило только Локи ответить что-то на очередную подпись, как мужчина тут же присылал ответ. Словно сидел каждую секунду и ждал… Как же это глупо звучало.</p><p>Тор был каким-то не таким. Лафейсон проследил тенденцию к его развитию в сфере культуры фото. Сначала Одинсон ничего не смыслил не в своей стезе, но с каждым новым снимком становился всё более просвещённым. Локи не обращал на это какое-то особое внимание, кроме того, что, благодаря ему, стали посвящать своё свободное время на то, что нравится уж никак не Одинсону.</p><p>Много кто оставлял комментарии, многие отзывались как хорошо, так и плохо, оскорбляя так, что даже становилось немного обидно. «Такова слава, мой друг. Ты же засветился по всем каналам, ещё и в Интернете уже как неделю висит твоя рожа. Привыкай и наслаждайся», — насмешливо говорил ему Старк, прекрасно зная о пунктике Локи по поводу получения не просто признания, а славы. Величия. Нужно было идти в политику ему, а не на фотографа учиться, и порой молодой мужчина задумывался над этим очень часто, особенно после разных комментариев. А потом ему написал Тор. Взял и написал. Локи не знал, что ответить, поэтому послал сообщение только на следующий день.</p><p>
  <i>Я не знаю, что должен отвечать на такое.<br/>
8 мая 2019, 12:23</i>
</p><p>В основном же Лафейсон всегда говорил правду, язвительно, колко, с долей лжи, за что его ненавидели абсолютно все. Ну, кроме родителей. И Тони, который был ещё той задницей. Поэтому в тот раз посчитал, что это будет логично, если скажет правду. На удивление, Одинсон довольно быстро откликается (прошла лишь минута с ответного сообщения), отвечает просто, что, да, некрасиво сам начал беседу, и отправляет полную свою анкету. Пытался показаться дурачком и с помощью этого выехать из тупика? Что же, у него это вышло. Локи на такое посмеялся и отправил ответную анкету, только вложил в неё мало информации про личное.</p><p>Их беседа длилась… Лафейсон точно и не скажет, сколько она тянулась, ведь всё началось с первого комментария под постом. Он благополучно закончил бакалавриат, благополучно попал в магистратуру, благополучно договорился с Тором о встрече. Да-а, это было… неожиданно, потому что сам же первым и написал такое. Оказалось, что Одинсон живёт в соседнем городе, что сам приедет, что посидят в кафе или там, где захочет Локи.</p><p>— Ты прикалываешься, да? Очередная твоя шутка, чтобы я вновь не знакомил тебя ни с кем и чтобы ты дальше разлагался в своём одиночестве?</p><p>— Нет. Я действительно встречаюсь сегодня с Тором.</p><p>— Не знал, что ты гей.</p><p>— Отозвался, который по пьяни пытался лизаться со мной.</p><p>— Слушай, что ты знаешь об этом… Торе? Вот только не нужно опять мне говорить про ту дурацкую анкету, в которой можно было написать всё, что придёт в голову.</p><p>— Тони, я же не к нему домой еду. Расслабься.</p><p>— Ладно. Хорошо. Но будь постоянно на телефоне.</p><p>У Старка всегда был какой-то пунктик по поводу того, что все вокруг — опасные личности. «Меньше передачи про ФБР нужно было тебе в детстве смотреть», — говорил как-то другу Локи, на что получал многозначительный взгляд и слова, что это пригодится в жизни.</p><p>И вот, центр города, выходной день и много людей. Нечего бояться, совсем нечего, однако нервозность была. Тор старше его на восемь лет и ему может не понравиться с ним разговаривать. Всё же одно дело — сеть, а второе — реальная встреча. Да и откуда может знать, что в голове у Одинсона… Вот чтоб Тони икалось весь день!</p><p>Солнце жгло настолько, что даже в тени находиться было проблематично. Локи ненавидел лето, ненавидел эту яркую звезду, потому что у него была настолько светлая кожа, которая сгорала почти моментально. Подняв руку, Лафейсон с неудовлетворением отмечает опоздание на десять минут, смотря на часы на запястье. Слишком… Поиздевались над ним? Возможно. Плевать. Расстроившись, он уже собирается уйти, как замечает его. Красная футболка, джинсы почти чёрные, волосы цвета соломы, что собраны на затылке в хвост. В реальной жизни Одинсон оказался куда больший в плечах и это уж никак не настраивало на что-то хорошее.</p><p>— Я опоздал. Прости, — мужчина останавливается перед ним и Лафейсон видит в голубых глазах веселье. — Тор. Одинсон, — ему протягивают руку, которую Локи пожимает на автомате и понимает, что собственная почти тонет в чужой ладони. — Скажи хоть что-нибудь, а то я подумаю, что ты обиделся на меня.</p><p>— Возможно, я и обиделся, — забрав руку, он поправляет зеркальные очки, радуясь, что его замешательство в глазах не заметили благодаря им. — Десять минут.</p><p>— У меня машина заглохла на полпути к тебе. С трудом завёл.</p><p>— Хоть всё нормально сейчас?</p><p>— Теперь да. Так что, куда идём?</p><p>Этот день прошёл для Локи как-то быстро. Одинсон действительно оказался из тех людей, которые не то, что совсем дураки, а просто им так проще жить, однако это не убавляет своеобразной изюминки, из-за которой всё больше хотелось говорить с Тором.</p><p>Сидя в кафе и вновь заказав себе лишь сладкое, Локи теряет ход времени. Ему было хорошо вот так вот слушать, говорить ни о чём, отвлекаться от всей обыденной суеты. Кажется, теперь он стал понимать, зачем Тор нарочно натягивает на себя маску эдакого дурачка.</p><p>— Слушай, уже почти одиннадцать. Давай я подвезу тебя?</p><p>Лафейсон нечитаемым взглядом смотрит на мужчину напротив себя, когда внутри него разворачивался настоящий буран. В машину, к чужому человеку… Вспоминаются слова Тони о том, что доверять можно только «папе-маме, конечно же, и другу», Локи сомневается в том, нужно ли соглашаться. А вдруг Одинсон какой-то маньяк? Не похож, конечно же, да и переписка у них была нормальной, только это совсем не помогает в принятии правильного решения.</p><p>— Нет, я понимаю, как это выглядит со стороны, но я обещаю, что довезу тебя точно до дома и не трону и пальцем.</p><p>— Если что, я знаю некоторые приёмы карате.</p><p>Тор на это смеётся столь заразительно, что Лафейсон улыбается в ответ, неуверенно и слабо, но улыбается. И он радуется, что Тони уехал на свои дурацкие Мальдивы на целую неделю, потому что устроил бы ему скандал.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Значит, он разнорабочий?<p>— Это сейчас. Просто его с прошлой работы уволили.</p><p>— И что же нужно было сделать полицейскому, чтобы его погнали с работы? Ах да, он не захотел прикрывать преступление своего начальника.</p><p>— Перестань, — Локи закатывает глаза и возвращается к шнуркам на кроссовках. — Тор хороший.</p><p>— Конечно. Ты же знаешь его целых две недели. И сейчас бежишь к своему старпёру.</p><p>— Ему всего лишь двадцать девять. И вообще, твоей Вирджинии двадцать семь.</p><p>— Вали уже, Лафейсон, а то достал меня.</p><p>Поначалу было забавно снимать один дом со Старком и жить с ним вместе. Друзья и прочие дела, однако сейчас, когда появились вторые половинки у каждого из них, это немного напрягало. Нет, Локи тоже беспокоился о Тони, куда же без этого, но он никак плохо не отзывался о Поттс, когда у Старка же это переходит разумные границы.</p><p>Когда Энтони вернулся с отдыха вместе со своей девушкой и когда узнал, что его друг мало того, что не прекратил встречи с «непонятно какой громилой, у которого нет ничего», так ещё и почти каждый день они проводили вместе, то высказался о том, что разочарован в деградации Лафейсона. На что Локи ответил в своей обычной ядовитой манере, что если деградация у него, то у Старка, который старше его на пару месяцев, уже развивается старческая деменция. Разговор вышел очень милым.</p><p>В расстроенных чувствах (было бы из-за чего) Локи приходит в парк, где договорился с Одинсоном о встрече. Встречались ли они? Ну, это точно не звучало в их разговоре, но да, не были они просто друзьями, особенно если учесть, что на третьей встрече его поцеловали — просто прижался губами к его, целомудренно, совсем без какого-то намёка и подтеска. А ещё Тор переехал. Как сказал: «Мне проще быть поближе к тебе, чем каждый день тратить деньги на бензин. Да и здесь куда больше возможностей найти работу». И каждый раз, когда приходил в договорённое время в назначенное место, то его уже ждали. Этот раз не стал исключением, только Тор замечает плохое настроение, о чём тут же спрашивает.</p><p>— Всё нормально. Просто Тони, как обычно, достал меня.</p><p>— Вы живёте с ним вместе? — в голосе Одинсона появляются недовольные нотки.</p><p>— Пока он платит свою долю за дом — да. Как только перестанет — пусть идёт лесом. Друг не друг, но я тоже не богатенький мальчик.</p><p>— Но твои родители…</p><p>— Не смей даже думать обо мне так! — почти что разъярённо шипит Локи, перебивая Одинсона. — Я не прихлебатель на родительской шее.</p><p>— Понял. Больше и слова не скажу.</p><p>Сбросил пар на том, на ком не хотел. И кажется, Тор это прекрасно понимает, раз не принимает всерьёз и предлагает пройтись в галерею. Лафейсон не может ручаться, что современное искусство нравится мужчине, не может с уверенностью сказать, что ему нравится смотреть на белую комнату, в углу которой стоит мужчина и смотрит в стену. Да и сам Локи не понимает, что этим хотели сказать, как и другими инсталляциями.</p><p>Тор всё же замечает, что им двоим эта галерея не особо по вкусу, поэтому они уходят. Уходят, смеясь с той культуры, которая стала преобладать сейчас. По большей части говорил Локи, впервые столь много и впервые так открыто смеясь, показывая свои эмоции. И, что странно, ему нравилось, как на него смотрят, как его безмолвно слушают, как смеются вместе с ним на самые смешные моменты.</p><p>Одинсон покупает Локи и себе мороженное — обычное ванильное, обычный рожок с тремя шариками, потому что юному фотографу нравится только такое. Лафейсон заговаривается, рассказывая о своих планах на следующие фотосессии, о том, как это должно получиться красиво и более провокационно, и не замечает, как несколько белых капель стекает по вафельному конусу, оставляя некрасивые пятна на чёрной футболке. И только после долгих секунд он начнёт называть себя свиньёй, которой только и нужно подавать грязевые лужи. Тору не нравится такое отношение парня к самому себе, поэтому, повернув рожок, растирает мороженное у себя по рубашке.</p><p>— Что ты… — растерянно, пытаясь подобрать слова.</p><p>— Теперь и я свинья. Так что, идём на поиски лужи?</p><p>Ему было… Ему было так приятно. Ещё никто, даже мама, не делал такого. И Лафейсон не сдерживает улыбки, а после и весёлого, заливистого смеха, с которым обнимает Тора. Он благодарно прижимается к его губам своими и становится абсолютно всё равно на прохожих, потому что рядом с мужчиной Локи чувствует себя защищённым. И его укроют от всех бед, не важно, какие они будут.</p><p>Одинсон приглашает его к себе. Очевидно, что не на чаепитие… Локи соглашается быстро, почти не думает, потому что он хотел этого мужчину. Просто и обычно, без всякой мишуры, без красивой обложки. Он не успевает осмотреть квартиру Одинсона, да и это становится неважным, когда его вжимают в стену и впиваются жадным поцелуем в губы. Никогда не чувствовал такой водоворот чувств, который заглушал все мысли и, как говорят, пробуждал голодного зверя.</p><p>Локи обхватывает стан Тора ногами, больше кусается в ответ на поцелуй, чувствуя, как мужчину это заводит сильнее. За считанные секунды они оказываются в спальне, где Лафейсону плевать на кровать, на которую его роняют, потому что раздеть Тора было куда важнее. Одежда неопрятной грудой остаётся на полу, пальцы очерчивают бугры мышц на груди, спускаются на пресс и, не останавливаясь, обхватывают член. Локи никогда не смущался того, что вполне естественно, поэтому, хитро усмехнувшись, опрокидывает Одинсона спиной на кровать. С трудом, но у него это получается. Губы ведут по всей линии члена и, поднявшись к вершине, обхватывают головку. Локи побаивался брать на всю длину, но тяжёлая ладонь, что давит на затылок, не даёт ему выбора. Ему приходится взять глубже, приходится расслабить горло, чтобы плоть могла спокойно двигаться.</p><p>Глаза слезятся от нехватки воздуха, дышать почти невозможно, но Тор, словно не замечая этого, начинает двигать бёдрами, желая войти глубже. Член двигался быстро, давил на стенки горла, оставляя на языке солоноватые капли смазки. И он бы вырвался, он бы прекратил всё это, да только Локи не хотел. От своеобразной грубости у него самого вставало, и Лафейсон, словно в отместку, прикусывает твёрдую плоть под головкой. Рычание сверху забавляет, и он отстраняется, на что Тор, рыкнув, подминает его под себя.</p><p>— Что? — почти невинно спрашивает Лафейсон, когда его глаза так и блестят лукавством. — Я думал, что тебе понравилось.</p><p>— Змеёныш.</p><p>Локи смеётся не долго — его затыкают грубым поцелуем, от которого жгут губы, и рывком разводят ноги в стороны. Скользкие пальцы проходятся между ягодиц, трут кожу и слабо надавливают. Тор был у него не первым, но он всё равно вздрагивает, когда в него вводят палец. Движения неспешны, плавные, однако ему не дают привыкнуть. Второй палец входит почти сразу же, давит на стенки, трёт их и находит выступающий бугорок, словно и до этого знал, где он находится. Острая вспышка наслаждения простреливает всё тело, заставляя выгнуться до хруста в пояснице.</p><p>Ему всё равно на то, что боль идёт рядом с удовольствием, всё равно на то, что столь открытый перед Тором. Лафейсон насаживается на пальцы сильнее, обхватывает Одинсона за шею, чтобы тот склонился и поцеловал его. Огонь разрастается внизу живота сильнее, и Локи противится, когда добавляют третий палец. Не это ему нужно, что он говорит, просит взять его.</p><p>Мужчину просить два раза не нужно — притянув Лафейсона за бёдра ближе к себе, он слитым толчком входит в него, заставляя вскрикнуть парня и впиться ногтями в его плечи. Одинсона злило, когда ему прошептали не сдерживаться, ведь он у него не первый, поэтому толчки становятся яростными. Громкие стоны, царапины, жгучие поцелуи и быстрые движения, которые замедляются и становятся плавными. Первая волна возбуждения отпускает, злость сходит на нет, и ласковость затапливает их двоих. Локи гладит спину Одинсона, сам подаётся навстречу и чуть ли не урчит от удовольствия, когда пальцы обхватывают его член, начиная двигаться в такт толчкам.</p><p>Он не знает, кто первый из них кончает, да и не нужно ему это. Всё тело охватывает сладкая судорога, с которой перед глазами темнеет на несколько секунд. Локи чувствует, как внутри разливается жар и морщится, почти сразу же приходя в чувства.</p><p>— Ты должен был надеть презерватив, — сорванным голосом, с отдышкой выдавливает из себя Лафейсон.</p><p>— Нет, — выдыхают ему в шею.</p><p>— Да. Иначе следующего раза не будет.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Сегодня они выехали на открытую фотосессию. Проблемы экологии, которые отражаются на животных. Только животные у него из людей и с боди-артом. Хорошо, что нашёл визажиста бесплатно, который решил поработать просто за рекламу. Или это больше художник? Нет разницы. Локи был доволен тем, что и модель у него не берёт деньги, что нет дождя, но небо затянуто грозовыми тучами, что вода в озере тёплая и парень не замёрзнет, пока не получатся удачные кадры.<p>Правда… странным было то, что Тор твёрдо заявил, что едет вместе с ним. На вопрос о том, зачем, собственно, тратить своё рабочее время, Одинсон говорил что-то невнятное или слишком глупое. Хочет? Пусть, его право.</p><p>Локи никогда не был жадным до денег, однако, будучи студентом и отказавшись от поддержки родителей, он стал их ценить. Отец доволен, мама не очень, потому что для неё сын был ещё маленьким мальчиком, которого нужно было баловать и давать всё, что он захочет. Надо будет съездить к родителям на выходные.</p><p>— Нет, Джеймс, не так! — вздохнув, Лафейсон оставляет фотокамеру висеть на груди и подходит к кромке воды. — Я же говорил, будь агрессивным не телом, а своим поведением, взглядом, энергетикой.</p><p>— Я же просил не называть меня по имени.</p><p>— Сейчас тебя не это должно беспокоить, Барнс, — Локи довольно грубо разворачивает парня спиной к себе и затягивает его хвост сильнее. — Агрессия не телом…</p><p>— А эмоциями. Понял.</p><p>Джеймс вновь заходит по пояс в воду и ждёт, пока его фотограф вернётся на место. Локи прекрасно понимал, что вряд ли Барнс сможет прийти к тому, что конкретно нужно, но! Но надежда умирает последней. Поднеся фотокамеру к лицу, он наводит фокус и делает первый снимок.</p><p>— Больше закрывайся! Покажи настоящего зверя, а не простую пародию!</p><p>Вот. Кажется, его стали понимать. Локи не сдерживает улыбки и похвалы, когда Барнс входит во вкус и показывает то, что он него требуется.</p><p>— Хватит, — раздаётся голос за его спиной.</p><p>— Прости? — Локи поворачивает голову в сторону и недоумённо косится на Одинсона.</p><p>— Ты прекрасно слышал меня. Хватит всего этого.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, о чём ты.</p><p>— Ты его трогаешь, хвалишь, ласковый с ним.</p><p>— О, перестань. Глупо ревновать меня, когда я с тобой, — Локи отворачивается от мужчины, вновь акцентируя всё внимание на Джеймсе. — Замотайся в леску сильнее и попытайся сделать вид, что ты, как зверь, пытаешься сорвать её с себя!</p><p>— У меня вся кровь смылась!</p><p>Чудесно. Лафейсон объявляет перерыв в десять минут для обновления грима и перекуса и сам отходит к машине, где на крышке багажника расставлена еда. Взяв небольшой бутерброд, Локи по привычке съедает сначала колбасу и лишь после откусывает от хлеба кусок. Всё это время Тор стоял рядом и недовольно смотрел на него. Неотрывно. Из-за чего кусок в горло лез с большим трудом и приходилось запивать каждый раз чаем.</p><p>— Ну что не так?</p><p>Локи всё же поворачивает голову в сторону Одинсона и вопросительно изгибает бровь. Нет, ревность — это хорошо, лишь бы только это не переросло в помешательство. Ему нравится Тор, но и терпеть все его замашки он не собирается.</p><p>— Больше не смей дотрагиваться до него.</p><p>— Не нравится — не смотри. Это моя работа и я буду трогать модель столько, сколько понадобится.</p><p>Одинсон молчит на такое заявление, лишь смотрит странно. Как-то… нехорошо. Но Локи списывает это на погоду, которая сгущала краски, и берёт себе второй бутерброд.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Всё же он решился. Конечно, в его возрасте ездить к родителям не раз-два в год — странно, но и так уж давно не был. Да и мама переживала, звонила не раз.<p>В последнюю неделю перед новой оплатой аренды за дом Локи перебрался жить к Одинсону. Тони негодовал недолго, потому что так к нему переехала Вирджиния, но всё равно настороженно относился ко всему, что было связано с Тором. Всё равно, не Старку же с ним жить. Семь дней прошли, словно кто-то просто щёлкнул пальцами: быстро, стремительно, за одну секунду, и Локи не жалел о своём решении. Однако мама его убьёт, если не приедет в скором времени.</p><p>Собрав необходимые вещи на выходные и оставив чемодан у двери, Лафейсон снимает блокировку с мобильного телефона, чтобы зайти в телефонную книгу. Закажет такси и уже перед фактом поставит родителей, чтобы отец не возникал, а мама ничего не отменяла у себя в планах. Он не слышит шаги у себя за спиной, из-за чего, когда до плеча дотрагиваются, Локи подскакивает на месте и, резко обернувшись, замахивается рукой, чтобы ударить.</p><p>— Не знал, что ты бойкий такой у меня, — Тор, сжав кулак фотографа в своей ладони, широко улыбается.</p><p>— Больше не подкрадывайся ко мне, — шумно выдохнув, Локи пытается освободить свою руку, на что его притягивают к широкой груди.</p><p>— Кому-то собирался звонить?</p><p>— Маме. Я собираюсь сейчас уехать к родителям, на два дня.</p><p>Молчание какое-то… напрягающее. Ещё его не отпускают, сжимают в объятиях сильнее и мягко забирают из руки мобильник. Локи почему-то не противится, неотрывно смотря в светлые глаза, которые истощали столь много тепла и непонятной заботы.</p><p>— Неужели мой Локи — маленький мальчик? — не насмешливо, как-то с нотками плохо спрятанного восхищения.</p><p>— Я давно не был у родителей. Мама…</p><p>— Я думал, — его резко перебивают, — что эти выходные мы проведём вместе. Я всю неделю работал сверх меры, чтобы было побольше времени у меня на тебя.</p><p>— Но я…</p><p>— На следующих поедешь, сегодня ты мой.</p><p>Ему не возвращают телефон, который исчезает из поля зрения. Да и всё равно становится Локи до поездки, когда его целуют и, подхватив под ягодицы, усаживают на стол.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Уже как полгода они были вместе. Полгода отношений, которые как-то изменились, но Лафейсон не мог понять, как. Нет, то, что его пытались контролировать — замечалось и не раз, но Локи пресекал такое. Им родители не могли руководить, а тут вознамерился его парень. Смешно. Но парень не хотел замечать каких-то там недобрых теней в глазах Тора, не хотел видеть какое-то второе дно во всех его словах и совсем не понимал настороженности друга. Ему хорошо с Одинсоном, спокойно, уютно, как будто этот человек был создан только для него.<p>Сегодня был день рождения Старка, который решил отказаться от шумной гулянки (Вирджиния постаралась, уж не сам Тони принял такое решение). Тихая, домашняя обстановка, много еды и простое общение. Лафейсон удивился тому, что его друг столь легко пригласил и Тора, но больше его поразило то, что никаких скандалов не было.</p><p>Вечер проходил ровно. Они говорили на отвлечённые темы, издевались друг над другом (конечно, только Лафейсон и Старк «баловались» этим), обсуждали какие-то странные темы, которые никогда бы не прозвучали в нормальном общении. Вирджиния поднимает разговор о косметике, об искусстве фотографии, на что Локи полностью отвлекается, совершенно не реагируя на все прикосновения Тора к колену под столом, на все поглаживания и взгляды. Старк умудряется как-то вклиниться в разговор на двоих, что вызывает вспышку язвительности и смех. Троих. Одинсон молчит, не сводит взгляда с фотографа, выжидает, пока тот не успокоится, и просит отойти с ним.</p><p>— Не трахаться на нашей кровати, — насмешливо произносит Старк, делая глоток виски.</p><p>— Тони, — возмущённо окликает его Вирджиния и толкает своего парня в плечо.</p><p>Локи лишь закатывает на это глаза и выходит из-за стола следом за Одинсоном. Резко так решил поговорить, когда они от силы сидели только три часа. Может, ему нужно отъехать? Всё равно. Выпитое вино приятно туманило рассудок, дарило чувство эйфории.</p><p>Они выходят на террасу и Тор делает шаг вперёд, разворачиваясь лицом к парню. Молчание какое-то странное, напрягающее, но Лафейсон не пытается первым разрушить его. Не он позвал на разговор, поэтому просто насладится хорошим вечером и прохладой, которая так приятно пробиралась под ткань одежды, остужая разгорячённое вином тело.</p><p>— Ты не должен быть таким открытым со Старком, — прямо говорит Одинсон, складывая руки на груди.</p><p>— Прости, что?</p><p>Он… в своём уме? Не быть открытым с тем, кого знает дольше, чем самого Тора? Мысли резко обрываются, и Локи шарахается назад, упираясь спиной в стену дома, стоит мужчине пойти на него. Что-то было опасное в его поведении.</p><p>— Я запрещаю тебе флиртовать со Старком.</p><p>— Тор, он мой друг, и я…</p><p>— Я сказал тебе! — Тор с силой хлопает руками по стене по обе стороны от головы парня, который вздрагивает и сильнее вжимается в твёрдую поверхность спиной. — Я запрещаю тебе фривольничать и распускать хвост перед Старком. Мне всё равно, друг он твой, не друг. Ты должен слушать меня!</p><p>Это… Локи теряется. Впервые Тор был таким грубым и столь разъярённым. Неужели Тони был прав? Нет. Они выпили, Одинсон просто не контролирует себя. Зачем он ищет какие-то бессмысленные оправдания? Ведь всё и так очевидно. Но отчего-то все мысли заглушаются первородным инстинктом «выжить» любым способом. Он потом найдёт слова, чтобы дать отпор, когда станет более трезвым… Когда Тор протрезвеет, то сам поймёт, что требует сейчас бред.</p><p>— Ты понял меня? — пусть Одинсон и не повышал голос, но рычащие нотки заставляли сжиматься с каждой секундой всё сильнее.</p><p>— Д-да.</p><p>— Вот и хорошо, — Тор улыбается и подаётся вперёд, целуя Лафейсона столь мягко, словно не было никакой вспышки злости.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— У тебя что, тоналка на щеке?<p>— Немного.</p><p>Вроде бы же смотрелся в зеркало, вроде бы же нормально всё затёр. Неужто заметно? Локи неосознанно прижимает пальцы к скуле, которая продолжала ныть со вчерашнего вечера. Одинсон… Тор разозлился на то, что Лафейсон не показал ему переписку с новой моделью на съёмку. Разозлился настолько, что обычная ссора закончилась сильной пощёчиной, от которой остался синяк.</p><p>Это было так… Его никогда не били. Не ввязывался в драки никогда, пусть и становился их зачинщиками. Тор только спустя несколько секунд понял, что сделал, и начал поспешно извиняться. Тараторить, что он вспылил, что это случайно. Даже принёс лёд. И Локи простил мужчине эту вспышку, потому что Одинсон был столь подавлен… Никогда ранее не испытывал жалость.</p><p>— Только не говори мне, что ты позволил ударить себя.</p><p>— Господи, Тони, хватит подозревать Тора во всех бедах. Хотя да, ты прав, частично тут и его вина. Я не ожидал, что дверь откроется, поэтому стоял довольно близко к ней. Вот Тор и совершенно случайно ударил меня дверью.</p><p>Частичная правда, в которой всё равно слишком много лжи, но Локи знает, что ему поверят. Ему всегда во всём верили, если говорил спокойно. Старк ещё несколько секунд сверлит друга подозрительный взглядом, но после качает головой и говорит что-то про то, что так Лафейсон сведёт его с ума. Может и так… Ему надо поговорить с Тором и всё окончательно разъяснить.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Годовщина. Как много стоит за этим словом. Для Локи это были первые настолько серьёзные отношения, в которых не только его любили, но и он отвечал тем же. Да, парень может с уверенностью сказать, что это первая его настоящая любовь, которая засела настолько глубоко в нём, что теперь невозможно было трезво смотреть на всё происходящее у них в семье. Семья? Странно называть Одинсона своей семьёй, но Локи это нравилось, что, естественно, он не показывал.<p>Они решили устроить себе поездку в почти полностью отдалённое местечко: озеро, лес, горы. Три дня, которые должны были быть наполнены беззаботностью, теплом и ленивой лаской. Лафейсон отчётливо понимал, что рядом с мужчиной он становился чересчур мягким и закрывал глаза на многое. Благо, это не отражалось на взаимоотношениях с другими.</p><p>Хоть погода и стояла тёплой, но вода в озере оставалась прохладной, и только Одинсон решился поплавать, на что Локи смотрел с недовольством. Заболеет, а ему присматривать за ним потом, лечить, ухаживать. Это всё же не для него. На его хмурость Тор только и мог, что схватить парня и затащить вместе с собой в воду, получая в ответ проклятия и угрозы о мести.</p><p>Дни проходят быстро, к сожалению, но продлевать этот уик-энд нет возможности, потому что у него работа — заказ в довольно перспективный журнал. И если не выполнит вовремя, то не сможет получить место штатного фотографа, на которое претендуют ещё трое.</p><p>Стоя на кухне и заправляя посудомоечную машинку тарелками после ужина, Локи успевал одновременно с этим отписывать моделям, которые будут завтра позировать ему, рассказывая свою задумку. Пробная работа для журнала, модели от журнала — всё за счёт этой компании, что довольно-таки было странно. Но приятно, что его работы будут просматривать первыми.</p><p>— А давай останемся здесь ещё на пару деньков, — Тор подходит к парню сзади, обнимая его одной рукой под грудью и перехватывая мобильник второй. — У меня есть сбережения, я внесу аренду.</p><p>— Завтра у меня фотоссесия.</p><p>Он привык, что Одинсон читает все его сообщения, проверят почту и просит… требует пересказывать все телефонные разговоры. Ревновал — именно на такое уже как год списывал Локи. Закрывал глаза? Но оно ведь как-то само собой.</p><p>— Сколько раз я тебе говорил, не флиртуй со шлюхами, — голос мужчины начинает звенеть от раздражения.</p><p>— Тор, — Лафейсон тяжело вздыхает. — Во-первых, я не флиртовал, а просто расписал то, что они должны завтра делать. Во-вторых, это не шлюхи, а обычные модели.</p><p>— Почему ты пререкаешься со мной?</p><p>Эти припадки часто бывали у Тора и Локи просто привык к ним. В очередной раз вздохнув, парень закрывает дверцу посудомоечной машины и, нажав на кнопку, выпутывается из своеобразных объятий. Он не хочет отвечать, потому что опять перерастёт это в скандал и Одинсон попытается поднять руку на него. Снова.</p><p>Локи идёт к выходу из кухни, обходит стол, как его хватают за предплечье и с силой сжимают, заставляя остановиться.</p><p>— Что ты творишь?! — Лафейсон повышает голос, но последующий хлёсткий удар по щеке выбивает все мысли, принося боль.</p><p>— Не смей кричать на меня.</p><p>Слова с трудом пробиваются в сознание через шум в ушах, через тёмные пятна перед глазами. Отстраненно Локи понимает, что странный звук — его болезненный стон и что он не упал только благодаря руке Одинсона, который держал его за предплечье.</p><p>Это… это ненормально. Такое… так… Он не может собрать мысли воедино, не может понять, что происходит, и только новая вспышка боли разгоняет тёмные круги перед глазами. Тор хватает Лафейсона за волосы, наматывает на кулак, заставляя вскрикнуть, и ведёт за собой.</p><p>— Тор, — дрожащим голосом, слабо и фотограф вцепляется в руку мужчины, пытаясь отцепить её от своих волос. — Пусти меня.</p><p>— Я старался быть добрым, входить в твоё положение. Видимо, ты любишь быть наказанным.</p><p>Лафейсон не успевает ничего ответить, как его резко опрокидывают грудью на стол. Понимание того, что сейчас произойдёт, острой стрелой вонзается в сознание, принося больший страх. Локи дёргается, пытается отговорить Одинсона, вразумить, но его голову поднимают за волосы и с силой опускают вниз. Лоб ударяется об гладкую поверхность стола, из-за чего кажется, что сознание уплывает.</p><p>Отстраненно парень чувствует, как с него стягивают брюки с нижним бельём, как задирают край футболки вверх, как влажные пальцы проходятся между ягодиц. Слюна… В него врываются сразу два пальца, на что Локи не контролирует себя, как и рвущейся крик. Он шепчет имя Тора, просит остановиться, но пальцы продолжают грубо растягивать его, слишком поспешно готовя только для себя.</p><p>Гадко. Обидно. «Тони был прав», — отстранено мелькает в голове. Лафейсон напрягается, пытается зажаться, когда больше двух пальцев будет лишь член, но он слабый. Всегда закрывал глаза на странности Тора… Глаза неприятно щиплет, и парень не сдерживает слёз, когда головка члена входит в него. Локи задыхается от крика, задыхается от боли и прогибается в пояснице, лишь бы только избавиться от боли.</p><p>Одинсон входит на всю длину за пару рваных толчков, замирает, чтобы переждать вспышку удовольствия от сильного сжатия мышц вокруг, и начинает двигаться. Размашисто, держа голову парня прижатой к столу и не обращая внимания на то, что Локи ломает ногти о твёрдую поверхность, Тор входил в Лафейсона грубо, чтобы доказать своё главенство. С каждым толчком становилось всё легче двигаться, с каждым толчком становилось всё более влажно, но мужчине было плевать. Алая пелена перед глазами, крики, которые быстро становятся хриплыми, а после и почти слышные стоны. Тор наслаждается столь пассивным сопротивлением, наслаждается настолько, что возбуждение обрывается быстрее, чем всегда. Последние толчки слишком жёсткие и резкие, с которыми Локи срывает голос окончательно, но не может сдержать громкого стона, когда Одинсон изливается в него.</p><p>Пустота. Предательство. И боль. Это гадко. От самого себя тошнит… Тошнит. Из него выходят, заставляя вздрогнуть, полностью отпускают, и Локи безвольно падает на пол, упираясь плечом в ножку стола. Больно. Слишком больно. Он закрывает лицо руками, боясь даже просто посмотреть на Одинсона.</p><p>— Мы остаёмся здесь. И точка, — твёрдо произносит Тор и оставляет Лафейсона одного со своим отчаянием и болью на кухне.</p><p>Он не знает, сколько прошло времени, пока он сидел так на холодном полу наедине с болью, страхом и жалостью к самому себе. Между ног слишком липко и… словно в него засунули раскалённую кочергу. Локи поднимается на ноги с трудом, не с первого раза, и, дрожа, поправляет одежду. Мобильного нет на кухне… Очевидно, что забрал.</p><p>Вечер проходит смазано, в памяти запоминается только то, что Тор остаётся в гостиной у камина. Лафейсон с трудом вымывает себя, трёт мочалкой до покраснения кожу и падает на кровать, забываясь мрачным сном, тревожным, в котором мужчина не оставлял его в покое. Локи просыпался несколько раз в холодном поту с дрожью в теле, но, стоило вновь заснуть, как ему на шею ложились большие руки, с силой сжимая.</p><p>Когда часы показывают час дня парень решается сбежать. Да, далеко до ближайшего дома или какого-то населённого пункта, да, будет тяжело идти, но он не умеет водить машину. Лафейсон сбрасывает в чемодан все свои вещи и, стараясь как можно быстрее, выходит из спальни. Тора нет в гостиной — это облегчает всю ситуацию. Всё равно, что нет телефона, всё равно, что может заблудиться в лесу, но он не может находиться в одном помещении с тем, кто сделал такое.</p><p>— Что ты делаешь?</p><p>Голос, который раздаётся за спиной, заставляет вздрогнуть и замереть на месте. Словил, не успел, совсем немного не хватило. Когда раздаются шаги, Локи делает рывок вперёд, кладёт пальцы на дверную ручку, но не успевает надавить на неё, как его дёргают за волосы. Новая боль, такая знакомая, и новая вспышка страха.</p><p>— Пусти! — Локи не сдерживает себя, падая на пол у ног Одинсона, и с силой бьёт его по руке, пытаясь освободиться. — Отпусти меня! Я позвоню в полицию! Они…</p><p>Он не успевает договорить, как его затыкают пощёчиной. Несильной, слабо, но по месту прошлого удара. Лафейсон никогда не был дураком, поэтому, научившись за один раз, затихает сразу же. Обманет. Он обманет Тора, притупит его подозрение и сбежит.</p><p>— Ты совсем не любишь меня, — говорит Одинсон так, словно перед ним несмышлёный ребёнок, и, отпустив чёрные пряди, мягко массирует затылок парня. — Перечишь, убегаешь, говоришь такие плохие слова. Ты сам виноват в случившемся.</p><p>— Прости, — не своим голосом выдавливает из себя Локи, желая лишь сохранить свою жизнь. — Я… я люблю т-тебя.</p><p>— Докажи, что это не просто бесполезный трёп.</p><p>Настолько требовательно, столько стали в голосе, что совсем не похоже на того Одинсона, которого он знал. Тор не ждёт долго, он давит рукой на затылок Лафейсона, заставляя уткнуться лбом в пах. Вот как доказать… Отвратно. Тошно настолько, что хочется убить мужчину, пусть для этого и придётся зубами перегрызть глотку этого ублюдка.</p><p>Дрожащими пальцами Локи расстёгивает ширинку, приспускает ткань одежды и берёт в ладонь член. Его возбуждает унижение и причинение боли. Этот ублюдок получает удовольствие через подчинение через силу. Лафейсон закрывает глаза, лишь бы только не видеть Тора, и проводит языком по всей длине члена. Ещё два дня назад он не чувствовал такого отвращения, сейчас же не мог побороть тошноту, которая стала комком в горле.</p><p>Локи часто водит языком по стволу, надеясь, что этим всё и обойдётся, но рука на затылке напрягается, заставляя раскрыть губы и обхватить головку. Просто механические движения, просто не думать о том, что его могут просто убить, что щека болит настолько, что невозможно широко открывать рот, что затылок горит так, как будто сняли всю кожу, пробили кости и стали царапать мозг ногтями. Отвращение к тому, что был столь слеп весь год, закрывая глаза нарочно… Никогда же не вёл себя столь беспечно ни с кем!</p><p>Движения становятся быстрее, пальцы следовали за губами, плотно сжимаясь вокруг члена, чтобы всё закончилось быстрее. Тор не толкался бёдрами, у него, кажется, даже дыхание не участилось, но Локи старался. Впервые за столько времени парень старался для того, чтобы не доставить удовольствие, а для того, чтобы спасти свою жизнь. Челюсть с каждой секундой ноет сильнее, боль от скулы поднимается вверх к глазу, и Лафейсону кажется, что синяк затрагивает и глаз. Рука на затылке напрягается резко, но всё равно неожиданно, из-за чего фотограф крупно вздрагивает, волосы вновь оказываются в грубой хватке, не давая отстраниться. Одинсон грубо толкается бёдрами вперёд, со слабым сопротивлением входит на всю длину и изливается в горло Локи, который недовольно мычит.</p><p>— Хороший мальчик, — негромко выдыхает Тор и, похлопав Лафейсона по щеке, выходит с его рта. — Больше не убегай от меня, ведь мы любим друг друга.</p><p>Любят… День проходит слишком натянуто — мужчина ведёт себя так, словно ничего не случилось, словно не насиловал, словно не бил, словно не удерживал против воли в доме. Локи старался вести себя так, как будто действительно нет ничего… Тяжело. Он шугался Тора настолько сильно, что вжимался в стену каждый раз, как только мимо него проходили, к нему подходили, что-то говорили. Лафейсон смог лишь один раз впихнуть в себя еду — это был ужин. Ужин, который через десять минут оказался в унитазе, потому что желудок взбунтовал от стресса.</p><p>Целый день Одинсон действительно вёл себя так, словно ничего не произошло. Игра? Игра безумца, который целый год ухаживал, влезал под кожу, сливался с ним самим, чтобы… Что ждёт дальше? Локи не знал, не хотел знать, потому что это страшило. Он пытался найти свой мобильник, незаметно, чтобы Тор ничего не понял, но того не оказалось нигде. Даже в вещах мужчины.</p><p>Эта ночь была слишком изнуряющей. Его руки связали обычным кожаным ремнём, который после десяти минут стал натирать кожу, и привязали к собственной руке. Не убежать. Лежать в одной постели с насильником и возможным убийцей. Локи не мог заснуть, спина и ноги затекли от позы эмбриона, руки тянуло из-за натяжения ремня. Парень почти падал с кровати, но тяжёлая рука Одинсона, прижимающая его к себе, собственнически не давала никуда исчезнуть. Под утро ослабленный мозг всё же падает в тёмное царство Морфея, где приходит мнимая безопасность. Не хочет возвращаться, не хочет просыпаться, не хочет верить в то, что всё это происходит с ним. Неосознанно, даже во сне, Локи корит себя за то, что не прислушался к Тони, что, кичась своим высоким интеллектом и, как это называл Старк, скользкой натурой, с самого начала был слепым и повёлся на то чувство, которого вообще не существовало в природе.</p><p>Утро начинается с того, что его руки грубо дёргают, освобождая от ремня, и насильно вздёргивают на ноги. Тор даёт пять минут на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, ставя в известность о том, что они уезжают. «И ни минутой больше», — угроза в голосе пробуждает окончательно, и Лафейсон, на ватных ногах, закрывается в ванной. Идея о том, чтобы вовсе не выходить отсюда — глупая и слишком слабая, потому что от двери после двух ударов Одинсона не останется ничего. Из зеркала смотрит запуганное нечто, что вызывает большое отвращение. Ещё и синяк, из-за которого даже больно моргать. Стук в дверь пугает, из-за чего Локи до побеления костяшек сжимает края раковины и весь зажимается. Только бы не вошёл, только бы не стал бить, только бы снова не изнасиловал, ведь просто не выдержит снова.</p><p>— Выходи! Иначе я сам сейчас зайду, — дверная ручка опускается вниз, но не более. — Локи!</p><p>— Я… да… Дай минуту, — он включает воду, чтобы создать видимость занятости.</p><p>Действительно, не выдержит дверь силы Одинсона. Умывшись, парень дрожащими пальцами прокручивает замок и стоит сделать только шаг, как его хватают за горло и с силой сжимают, не давая вдохнуть. Паника, страх, с которыми Локи пытается оторвать от себя руку, но пальцы давят сильнее. Он чувствует, как его вжимают в стену, видит абсолютно спокойное лицо Одинсона, понимает, что с ним говорят, но фотограф шепчет губами слова мольбы, чтобы его отпустили. И стоит только чёрным кругам начать собираться воедино, закрывая весь окружающий мир собой, как рука исчезает с его шеи. Лишившись опоры, Локи падает на пол и заливается кашлем, стараясь отдышаться как можно быстрее. Фотограф вжимается в стену, пытается закрыться от Одинсона, чтобы только его не били.</p><p>— Сколько я дал тебе времени? — Тор садится на корточки перед парнем и хватает его за волосы, с силой дёргая назад, чтобы на него посмотрели. — И?</p><p>— П-пять минут, — с трудом выдавливает из себя Лафейсон, стараясь не показывать весь свой страх перед этим мужчиной.</p><p>— А сколько ты просидел в ванной? — ответа не следует, но Одинсону это не нужно. — Выполняй всё, что я тебе говорю, пожалуйста. Я не хочу причинять тебе вред.</p><p>Не хочет? Не хочет?! Локи слабо кивает головой — насколько позволяет пятерня в волосах двигаться, и с трудом сдерживает всхлип, когда его отпускают. Мягкий тон Одинсона пугал больше, чем удары, чем насилие и… Псих. Тор действительно был психом, который столь мастерски обманул его и так быстро втёрся в доверие.</p><p>Его вздёргивают на ноги, толкают в плечо и заставляют идти на шаг впереди, чтобы полностью контролировать. Щека болела, затылок горел от недавнего сжатия пальцами волос, тяжело сглатывать слюну и ноги, которые ослабли в коленях и с трудом несли его вес. Локи боялся даже банально остановиться, потому что… Нет, злить Одинсона зазря — вред самому себе. Пока притворится послушным, пока побудет тем «любящим Тора», которого хотят видеть, а потом, как только бдительность пропадёт — убежит, найдёт помощь, спасётся из рук того маньяка.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Его вывозят в лес — это уже пугает, и демонстративно едут медленно, вслух размышляя о том, что земля в эту пору года должна быть более мягкой из-за дождей. Тяжело сохранять привычного «самого себя», когда тебе завуалированно рассказывают о твоей возможной будущей смерти. Неожиданностью становится деревянный домик, у которого остановился автомобиль, как будто… как будто Тор действительно готовился к такому.<p>Дом старый, в нём пахнет плесенью, но видно, что его приводили в порядок. Новая мебель, работающий генератор, еда в холодильнике. Лафейсон вздрогнул, когда входная дверь громко захлопнулась и прозвучал щелчок замка. Не убежать… Да и окна, наверно, все заперты. Здесь лес! Здесь некуда бежать! Кухня отделена от гостиной только диваном, весь второй этаж — спальня и ванная комната, которая размером, как кухня. Это… ненормально.</p><p>С мыслями о том, что его по-любому будут искать, что Тони точно не оставит всё на самотёк, поднимет всех и всё, перероет всю землю, Лафейсон просидел до вечера на кровати, обнимая свои колени и стараясь быть как можно меньше, незаметней. Тор заходит в спальню лишь для того, чтобы позвать (поставить перед фактом, что он должен спуститься) на ужин. И Локи был бы рад тому пиру, который накрыл мужчина для него, если бы не один простой факт — его держат в плену и могут сделать всё, что захотят. Фотограф с трудом впихивает в себя треть того, что ему накладывают в тарелку, потому что… спокойно-маниакальный взгляд голубых глаз куда красноречивей, чем все слова. Тошнота даёт о себе знать неприятной болью в желудке и жжением в горле, но Лафейсон понимает, что нужно сдержаться. Пусть как бы ни было, но ему нужны силы, ему нужно есть.</p><p>Понадеявшись, что ничего от него не понадобится Тору, не сегодня, парень скрывается в спальне и надеется заснуть. Всего девять вечера — ещё совсем рано для сна, но… К нему спящему не полезут же? Локи с трудом заставляет себя не вздрогнуть, стоит только услышать открывшуюся дверь и негромкие шаги, которые остановились у кровати с его стороны. Животный страх, инстинкт самосохранения — всё вопит военной сиреной, чтобы он не лежал и не ждал решения Тора, а вёл борьбу за свою жизнь.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — без единой эмоции произносит Одинсон и стягивает с парня одеяло. — Вставай.</p><p>— Я… — сжав зубы до боли в челюсти, Локи всё же садится на кровати. — Я не…</p><p>— Идём.</p><p>Совсем не знает, что может прийти в эту больную голову, но и ослушаться не может. Снова решил насильно взять? Избить за какую-то новую провинность? Убить наконец-то? Его заводят в ванную, и Локи, уже готовый к своей кончине, наблюдает за тем, как Одинсон настраивает воду. Утопить… хочет утопить. Сможет ли притвориться, что захлебнулся? А если Тор будет держать дольше? Намного дольше и тогда точно умрёт?</p><p>— Раздевайся.</p><p>— Что? — растерянно спрашивает Лафейсон и поспешно отступает назад, когда мужчина наступает на него.</p><p>— Разденься. Сейчас же.</p><p>Дрожащими пальцами Локи подцепляет край футболки и медленно стягивает её, чтобы хоть как-то оттянуть неизвестность. Под пристальным взглядом парень отдаёт ткань Одинсону и так же медленно стягивает боксёры. Шум воды прекращается, когда ванная набирается теплотой, но мужчина не приказывает ему перебраться через бортик. Страшно… до дрожи во всём теле.</p><p>Прикрывая пах руками, Лафейсон старался внимательно наблюдать за каждым движением Тора, пусть и мог только видеть его спину. Шум воды, какой-то едва тихий щелчок, и Локи с непониманием смотрит на мужчину, который, обернувшись к нему, держал в руках бритву. Он… он что? Нет. Это слишком глупо и не типично для маньяка. Или…</p><p>Сухое «опустить руки» — приказ, ослушание которого грозит смертью, и Лафейсон послушно прячет руки за спину. «Господи, лишь бы только не отрезал», — отрешённо мелькает в голове, на что фотограф с силой зажмуривается. Он должен просто молча стерпеть всё, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь, пусть даже придётся… делать всё, что потребуют.</p><p>Локи вздрагивает, когда к низу живота прижимается что-то прохладное и какое-то воздушное, и открывает глаза, с заметным расслаблением смотря на белые разводы. Пена для бритья. Но… Но это же глупо. Только стало колоться, практически ничего не видно же!</p><p>— Ты всегда должен быть идеальным для меня, — бритва плавно проезжает от члена до пупка, снимая полоску пены. — Теперь я буду следить за тобой.</p><p>— Я-я сам могу…</p><p>Звонкая пощёчина не даёт договорить и Локи бы упал, если бы не рука, что легла поперек бока. Вторая скула начинает ныть так же, как и та, на которой расцвёл синяк. За что? Просто… за что? Он не сдерживает всхлипа — платину рвёт под напором всех эмоций, и Лафейсон вздрагивает, когда его обнимают, позволяя уткнуться носом в шею. Тор не вызверился на слабость, не бил за слёзы, истерику, а тихо шептал слова успокоения и поглаживал по острым лопаткам.</p><p>Локи тошнило. Тошнило от того, что Одинсон ведёт себя так страшно — бьёт, будучи вне себя от ярости, и гладит, пытаясь успокоить ласковыми словами. Насколько же этот ублюдок не дружит со своей головой, что не понимает, что это неправильно?</p><p>— Ты сам виноват. Если бы был послушным мальчиком, то всё бы сложилось по-другому. А теперь, успокаивайся, у тебя будет болеть голова.</p><p>Да что он… Судорожно вдохнув, Локи кивает головой в подтверждение того, что успокоился, и старается смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы только не на Одинсона. Всё равно не сможет сейчас ничего сделать, не убежит… Но он обещает себе. Клянётся! Что расправится с Тором, заставит его отплатить за всё, что сделал.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Три дня. Три дня странного рабства, за которые Лафейсон чувствует себя неправильной Алисой в зазеркалье Ницше. Тор ухаживает за ним, кормит, моет, развлекает (думает, что развлекает, потому что любой шаг в неправильную сторону вызывает у мужчины злость), трахает. Локи было отвратительно лежать под Одинсоном и чувствовать все поцелуи, прикосновения, которые не вызывали возбуждения. Ещё две недели назад парень млел от слабых укусов в шею, от пальцев на бёдрах, которые спускались к внутренней стороне и раздвигали ноги, сейчас же… У него совсем не стояло. Когда Тор его растягивал не было ничего, что было бы приятным. Тошнотворные движения, вызывающие дискомфорт и окончательно разрушая то чувство, которое когда-то он называл для себя любовью. Движения члена внутри лишь тёрли стенки, не принося ничего приятного, почти сразу же становились быстрыми и резкими. Одинсон, не добиваясь отклика от своей «куклы», клал руку на шею Лафейсона, с силой сжимал пальцы, сдавливал, заставляя биться под собой от нехватки воздуха. Толчки становились более резкими, жёсткими, как сквозь воду до Локи доносилось рычание мужчины. И когда парень почти что терял сознание, Одинсон кончал в него, сразу же позволяя вдохнуть. С рывком воздуха в грудь сознание окончательно туманилось и Лафейсон радовался, действительно радовался тому, что мог в бессознательном состоянии отдохнуть от боли, от плена, от сумасшествия.<p>Три дня. Три дня странного рабства, за которые на Локи психологически давили, подкрепляя всё грубой силой. Должен быть послушным, должен не припираться и выполнять всё, что ему скажут. Любить и отдавать всего себя. Не задавать лишних вопросов и не говорить о других. Эти дни кажутся вечностью для Лафейсона, за которые пропадают все силы к борьбе, потому что нет никакого окошка для спасения. Пока Тор не уходит. Пока не решает, что оставлять его одного — правильно и можно. В холодильнике почти не остаётся еды, поэтому мужчина и уходит. Проверять окна и дверь не было смысла, потому что он… Локи не знал, куда бежать — вокруг один лес, да и Одинсон может вернуться в тот момент, когда он будет разбивать окно.</p><p>Единственное, на что хватает морально истощённого и обессиленного тела — броситься на поиски. Он пытался найти телефон, найти нож, найти хоть что-нибудь, чтобы иметь возможность спастись. Но… нет ничего. Локи совершенно не понимает, куда Одинсон мог спрятать ножи, вилки, бритвы, а главное — телефон. Не может же постоянно носить с собой, а то, что выкинул… Нет, Лафейсон не хотел верить в это. Не в то, что у него больше нет возможности спастись.</p><p>Тор возвращается слишком радостным, слишком приподнесённым, что не нравится фотографу. Как и то, что его хватают за запястье, сжимая до боли в костях, и тянут на второй этаж. Одинсон говорит что-то про то, что, раз парню уже мало его члена, то сделает всё для того, чтобы вернуть огня в их отношения, но Локи абсолютно не слушает его, пытаясь вырваться из сильной хватки. Его насильно раздевают, роняют на кровать и пристёгивают наручниками к изголовью кровати. Он видел, что принёс с собой Тор, видел блеск безумия в глазах, но… на это сопротивление не бьют. Не душат. И не повторяют в очередной раз о том, что он — кукла, любимая кукла, которая должна всегда быть послушной. Лафейсон вздрагивает, когда вокруг основания члена затягивается холодный ремешок, пытается свести ноги вместе, когда Одинсон требовательно, до боли, разводит их в сторону. Запах мяты врывается в грудь с новым вдохом и Локи успокаивается. Нет смысла бороться, когда за тебя уже всё решили и приковали. Он был рабом, из него упорно делали пленника и пытались внушить, вдолбить то, что так нормально, так правильно. В него врываются сразу два пальца, чтобы не доставить удовольствие, а просто растянуть, подготовить к большему. И стоит только им разойтись в стороны, как ко входу прижимается что-то округлое и прохладное. Тор забирает пальцы, позволяя шарику войти внутрь парня, давит на второй, что проникает следом за первым, заставляя Локи зашипеть. Не было никаких чувств, просто… просто одна мысль, одно желание, чтобы Одинсон быстрее закончил то, что пришло ему в голову. Три шарика неприятно давят на стенки, стоит только пошевелиться, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от них, но безуспешно. Глупо. Отчаянно, потому что ему страшно. Вскрик, что переходит в длинный стон, стоит только шарикам внутри него завибрировать, и Локи неосознанно сжимает бёдра, добиваясь острой вспышки удовольствия, которая проходится по всему телу огненной волной. Нет! Он… это слишком низко. И принять никак не выходит, чтобы легче всё снести.</p><p>Тор несколько долгих минут стоит и смотрит на извивающегося Лафейсона, упивается его стонами и заметно расслабляется, видя, как возбуждение полностью охватывает столь хрупкое тело, которое было покрыто синими кругами, после чего оставляет Локи одного. Один на один с вибрирующими шариками и ремешком, который не даёт кончить. Возбуждение было неспокойным морем — сильная волна, которая накатывает на берег, затапливает, но не сносит с собой дома, а медленно отступает назад. Лафейсон сгорал от желания, чувствовал, как член болезненно пульсировал, как стенки с каждым часом от вибрации становились слишком чувствительными. То, что поначалу было приятным, быстро меняется, становится химерным и ненормальным. Мокрые дорожки на висках давно высохли, неприятно стягивая кожу, но Локи совершенно не обращал на это внимания, как и на то, что сорвал голос. Одинсон возвращается лишь тогда, когда уже достаточно темно в комнате, чтобы это причиняло боль глазам, и любуется своим фотографом, говоря о том, что красный ему к лицу. Его мучают, нарочно, специально — Тор не вытягивает все шарики сразу, не выключает вибрацию. Медленно, один за другим, наблюдая за тем, как мышцы тянутся следом, словно не хотят отпускать. Последний шарик, мазок пальцев, которые проникают внутрь, чтобы ощутить жар — Локи плевать. Действительно плевать, потому что ему нужно кончить. Сейчас же. И стоит только Одинсону сжалиться, расстегнуть ремешок, как парень с хриплым стоном изливается себе на живот. Облегчение настолько яркое и сильное, что сознание отходит на второй план, осознание того, что происходит с ним, с его телом — безразлично. Лафейсон чувствовал, как Тор вошёл в него одним толчком, чувствовал, что в этот раз его движения были более плавными, чувствовал, как после внутри него разливается огонь и как сперма медленно вытекает из него, стоит Одинсону выйти. Всё равно. Абсолютно. Просто… так не может продолжаться дальше.</p><p>Лафейсона хватает на неделю. Ещё пять дней, за которые его доводили до грани потери сознания, чтобы он окончательно стал послушным. Синяки не пропадали, они обновлялись и приобретались новые. Казалось, что Тор был больным художником, а он сам — чистый холст, который нужно покрыть тёмной краской. Одинсон снова уезжает, обещая, что привезёт новую игрушку, что точно понравится им двоим, только Локи это пугает. Закрытая дверь, закрытые окна… Лучше пусть умрёт от истощения в лесу или его сожрут дикие животные! Лафейсон берёт стул и со всей силой бьёт им в окно в гостиной. Стекло со звоном осыпается на с другой стороны дома, и парень, совершенно не обращая внимания, что, перелезая, режется о торчащие осколки, выбирается из ненавистного места. Секунда на то, чтобы перевести дыхание, секунда, чтобы проигнорировать свою боль и слабость, и он срывается с места, желая лишь того, чтобы лес скрыл его как можно быстрее. Радость… Искренняя радость из-за того, что сбежал, что, пусть и умрёт, но не будет жить с сумасшедшим. Шум в ушах, безумно бьющееся сердце и странный хлопок. Локи не понимает, что происходит, просто в следующую секунду падает на землю, а после приходит боль. Как в замедленной съёмке Лафейсон опускает голову вниз, с непониманием смотрит на расплывающееся алое пятно на светлых брюках и слышит треск веток.</p><p>— Я думал, ты стал послушным, — спокойный голос, который пугает намного больше, чем пистолет в руке, и Локи пытается отползти подальше от приближающихся шагов. — Я думал, ты меня любишь и что не будешь убегать, когда я делаю абсолютно всё для тебя, — Тор в два шага оказывается рядом с парнем и с силой наступает на рану, из-за чего Лафейсон не сдерживает крика. — Я думал, ты выучил, что злить меня нельзя, — присев на корточки, Одинсон рывком переворачивает фотографа на спину и, схватив его за волосы, поднимает голову вверх, прижимая дуло пистолета к его виску. — Знаешь, откуда у меня пистолет? Полицейский. Ошивался здесь неподалёку, зашёл слишком далеко. Я ударил его веткой по голове, забрал пистолет и выстрелил. Мозги с кровью очень красиво смотрятся на зелёной листве. Хочешь, мы можем повторить это?</p><p>— П-пожалуйста… Тор… я не…</p><p>— Ты не. И что же мне с тобой делать? — тяжело вздохнув, Тор бьёт Лафейсона рукоятью пистолета, что тут же теряет сознание.</p><p>Лафейсон приходит в себя с болью в голове, в ноге… во всём теле. Его приковали к кровати и сидели напротив, сверля грозным взглядом. Устрашающим. Но Локи всё равно на Одинсона, потому что перебинтованное бедро пугало больше. Двигать ногой без боли невозможно, словно кто-то завёлся в кости и грыз её изнутри, царапал, ломал, позволяя осколкам впиться в мышцы и питаться ими. Его подстрелили. Тор видел, как он сбегал, подстрелил и… О Господи. Он убил человека! Лафейсон замечает у ноги мужчины пистолет и пытается подняться выше, но тело совершенно не слушает приказов мозга. Его тоже убьют. Здесь и сейчас пристрелят.</p><p>— Ты… убил человека, — не своим голосом произносит Локи.</p><p>— Он бы помешал нашей семейной жизни.</p><p>С ним больше не говорят. Пару дней действительно не говорят и снимают наручники лишь по необходимости. Бедро ныло невыносимо, как зубная боль, что усиливалась с каждым часом сильнее, и никаких таблеток ему не давали. Наказание. Локи прекрасно понял, что это было наказанием за попытку побега, что его так пытаются научить, приручить, вбить через боль, что нет спасения. Ему меняли бинты тогда, когда спал, будили в восемь утра, три раза кормили, перед сном брали и в десять заставляли спать. Он загнивал изнутри от такой жизни и понимал, что… что вот так и умрёт на цепи.</p><p>Сегодня такой же день, как и вчера. И позавчера. Одинсон не говорит с ним, просто «ухаживает» и нависает сверху, покрывая шею мелкими поцелуями. Локи уже не чувствует боли от прикосновения к синякам — это ничто, по сравнению с тем, как у него разрывается бедро и как хочется отпилить себе ногу. Даже согласен на то, чтобы отгрызть её себе. Тор сжимает бока фотографа, кусает за сосок, из-за чего Лафейсон дёргается, и замирает. Что-то снова придумал, что-то такое же безумное, как и всегда. Он готов стерпеть всё, потому что другого варианта у него нет. Стук врывается в сознание так же резко и неожиданно, как и выстрел. Стук в дверь — частая дробь, сильные удары. Надежда загорается новым цветком, но Локи пытается не подавать виду. Всё хорошо, он будет молчать, как того требует Одинсон, угрожая пистолетом, но мужчина не доверяет ему и берёт со стола скотч, который ещё с первого дня там лежал. Думал давно воспользоваться им? Вместо наручников? Лафейсона лишают возможности говорить, позвать на помощь, но… Нет! Это последний шанс! Нужно что-то придумать.</p><p>Мужчина уходит, плотно закрывая за собой дверь, и Локи пытается хоть как-то подняться. Ногу сразу же простреливает болью на маленькое движение, которая поднимается верх по позвоночнику, в запястья впивается металл наручников, но парень продолжает подползать ближе к изголовью кровати, пытаясь немного привстать. Приглушенные голоса снизу подталкивают не сидеть на месте, не упускать тот шанс, который ему дали, и… Скотч не получается отлепить, даже уголок не поддаётся — слишком длинная полоска, привстать нормально тоже не выходит — руки ломит в плечах настолько, что кажется, вот-вот оторвутся. И… и нет никакой возможности никак позвать на помощь. Взгляд наталкивается на тумбочку у кровати, на которой стоит кружка и тарелка от его ужина. Чёрт. Чёрт! Закусив щеку с внутренней стороны и почувствовав набирающуюся солёную жидкость во рту, Локи передвигает бёдра ближе к краю кровати, чтобы не раненной ногой толкнуть тумбочку. Только пальцы трогают, кружка едва заметно затрусилась. Нет! Не может быть так. От обиды защипало глаза, по щекам потекли горячие дорожки. Лафейсон, игнорируя боль в бедре, которая вызывает сиплый стон, сильнее толкает тумбочку и стакан переворачивается, медленно катаясь к краю. Секунда… Время замирает, тянется настолько долго, из-за чего сердце почти что перестаёт биться. Меньше секунды и по комнате разносится треск разбитого стекла, который радует настолько, что Локи мычит от облегчения. Облегчения, что сходит на нет слишком быстро.</p><p>Шаги становятся ближе к двери, но замирают. Лафейсон слышит голос Тора, который что-то говорит о коте. Кот… Да, ему поверят. Одинсону поверят, потому что это действительно кот может буянить. В голове мелькает совершенно безумная мысль, которой парень не может противиться. Слёзы новым потоком стекают по щекам, боль заставляет звереть, но Локи толкает тумбочку. Сильнее. Ещё. «Пожалуйста», — немая мольба в глазах, но деревяшка совершенно безучастна к этому. Лафейсон бьёт в бок тумбочки, которая постукивает ножками по полу, бьёт и тумбочка с отвратительным скрежетом едет вперёд, сопровождаясь тишиной. Тяжёлое дыхание, быстрое дыхание. Локи пытается прислушаться, услышать хоть что-нибудь. Но ничего, что… Громкий выстрел, второй, и сердце сжимается от боли. От осознания, что последовавшие после оглушающих хлопков шаги по лестнице — Одинсон. Локи задыхается от безысходности, затравлено кричит у себя в голове, чувствует, как сердце заливается кровью, не в силах справляться со своей работой при такой быстроте, и он с силой зажмуривается. Его пристрелят. Точно пристрелят за то, что посмел нарушить приказ. Дверь открывается как-то слишком медленно, на что Лафейсон сжимает зубы до боли в челюсти, готовый к выстрелу. Умирать не должно быть больно, не от пули в грудь или в голову, и…</p><p>— Парень. Лет двадцать — двадцать пять. В мелких ссадинах и… окровавленный бинт на ноге. Его держали в плену. Немедленно пришлите машину скорой помощи.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дни серые. Как будто цветную футболку бросили в стиральную машинку и все краски смыло. Локи хорошо помнит, как его отвезли в больницу, как примчался сначала Тони, а потом и родители. Но это совершенно не меняло того факта, что теперь всё выглядело слишком безжизненным. Лечение, замкнутость в себе, психолог, попытки всех вытащить его из скорлупы. Журналисты, суд и снова глаза в глаза с тем, кто пытался убить его. Тора признают невменяемым и за убийство полицейского, за три убийства в прошлом, за его плен ему дают пожизненное в психиатрической лечебнице для преступников.<p>Одинсон оказался действительно психически неуравновешенным. Как узнаёт Локи, то в юности у Тора была девушка, которая была похожа на него и которая покончила жизнь самоубийством. Как оказалось — её довели ревностью и гиперопекой, что почти что граничило с тем, что пережил Лафейсон. После был парень, которого видели с Одинсоном несколько раз на публике и который пропал неизвестно куда. Родители этого парня считали, что он жив, что просто куда-то уехал, что… пока Тор не рассказал, где закопал тело, и пока это тело правоохранители не нашли в болотной местности. И был ещё один парень, почти что мальчишка, которому только-только исполнилось восемнадцать. Мужчина тоже держал его в плену, издевался над ним, пытался выдрессировать, только «зверюшка» оказалась необучаемой. Локи бы стал четвёртым, если бы не полицейские, которые совершенно случайно нашли домик, в котором они были. Убийство своего коллеги они не оставили, не спустили с рук и пытались отыскать того, кто посмел сделать такое. И огни посреди леса ночью — подозрительно, слишком подозрительно. Одинсон оступился и это подарило Локи жизнь.</p><p>Выстрелы, которые тогда звучали, — это полицейский стрелял в Тора, который только и успел достать пистолет из-за пояса брюк. Первый выстрел пришёлся в плечо, чтобы мужчина бросил оружие, второй — в ногу, чтобы не смел подходить. И как же Лафейсон сожалел, что этого ублюдка не пристрелили на месте. Будь его воля, то сам бы взял пистолет и стрельнул промеж глаз, чтобы эта сволочь помнила своего убийцу и после смерти.</p><p>Дни действительно были… серыми. Локи стал более грубым на слова, жестоким, яд, казалось, стекал с языка каждый раз, как только он открывал рот. Парень действительно замкнулся в себе, не общаясь ни с кем дольше положенного, выставляя напоказ какую-то маску ледяной отрешённости и высокомерия. Даже Старк, со своим шилом в заднице, не смог вернуть своего прежнего друга, пусть и продолжал биться после неудач. Родители Лафейсона тоже наткнулись на холод, а потом и вовсе Локи отдалился от них, звоня лишь по праздникам и разговаривая не больше часа. Год, два, но возмужавший парень лишь закрепился в своём новом обличии.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Половина комнаты погрузилась в темноту, вторая ярко освещалась, что позволяло видеть в первой части комнаты. Широкая кровать, зеркальный шкаф, панорамное окно и двое людей, которые были настроены враждебно друг к другу. Один мужчина стоял на коленях перед вторым, который сжимал в руке цепь, что тянулась к тонкой шее, обвивала её и словно не давала дышать. Он подчинялся, отдавал власть над собой без желания, но руки уже опустились, нет сил бороться.<p>Тихий щелчок и всё приходит в движение. Свет прибавляется, но становится более приглушённым, третий человек подходит к мужчине, останавливается за его спиной, выглядывая из-за плеча, на что коленопреклонённый поднимает голову вверх. Зашитый рот грубой чёрной нитью, сочащаяся кровь, что перемешивается со слюнями на подбородке, зелёные глаза, в которых боль, отчаяние, безысходность — такие знакомые чувства, родные, которые не отпускали его из своего плена уже как пять лет.</p><p>Новый щелчок и взгляд меняется, становится более жестоким, колким. Ледяным. Выпущенная цепь со звоном падает на пол, стоит только снять её с шеи, и мужчина тяжело вздыхает, из-за чего почти половина нитей отклеивается. Звенящая тишина вокруг давит на уши, но он не обращает на неё внимания, как и на взгляды, что обращены к нему.</p><p>— Локи.</p><p>Негромкий оклик Старка, на который Лафейсон тоже не обращает внимания и просто поднимается на ноги. Находиться в одном нижнем белье, с нарисованными синяками и порезами перед глазами посторонних людей — бесило. Выводило из себя, из-за чего Локи сильнее прятался за маской. Стянув с кровати одеяло, мужчина скрывает своё тело, скрывает и болезненное пятно — шрам на бедре от пули, которое он покрыл татуировкой змеи. Но не помогло. Не избавило от воспоминаний.</p><p>Лафейсон скупо благодарит Джеймса, который служил его партнёром по фотосессии, и отходит к столу, чтобы налить себе воды, не желая задумываться о том взгляде, который на него был направлен. Сорвав приклеенные нитки с губ, Локи берёт пластиковый стаканчик и, налив воды, жадно выпивает всё залпом. Он сам решился выступить в роли модели, сам решился показать на весь мир свою историю, надеясь, что так будет легче. Да, стало легче, немного… Воспоминания всегда будут жечь сознание, пока не подохнет Одинсон.</p><p>— Ты действительно уверен, что это… правильно? — Старк всё же решается подойти, когда остальные стали собирать декорации. — Я не думаю, что стоит раскрывать своё сердце настолько. Люди этого не оценят.</p><p>Локи молчит, потому что ему плевать на слова бывшего лучшего друга. Старк женился, у Старка уже дочь, а он всё возится с ним, как будто не может сам себе вытирать сопли. Ещё и пытается его свести со своим знакомым, что совсем не сдалось Лафейсону.</p><p>— Зачем ты привёл Стрэнджа? — ледяным голосом спрашивает мужчина и наливает себе ещё воды. — Я дал чётко понять, что мне не нужна твоя помощь в…</p><p>— Помолчи, — резко перебивает друга Тони. — Хоть раз послушай меня. Ты хорошо общаешься со Стивеном, долго, по сравнению с другими людьми. И принял от него подарок.</p><p>— Я не мог просто взять и выкинуть то, что было куплено. А часы…</p><p>— Да заткнись уже и иди к Стивену, а то ему неловко стоять у двери, никого не зная здесь.</p><p>Да что он позволяет себе?! Локи глубоко вдыхает, чтобы уже ответить Старку всё, что думает, но бросает взгляд в сторону двери. На него смотрят. С него не сводят взгляд. Стрэндж был совсем не таким, как Тор, которого Лафейсон всё никак не мог выкинуть из головы: сдержанный, умный, расчётливый, замечающий мелкие детали. Сомнение, что всё повторится вновь, но… нет. Здесь не было никакой навязчивости. Локи видел, что Стивен здесь не по своей воле и его сюда заманили наглым образом.</p><p>— Ладно, — Локи тяжело вздыхает и оставляет на столе стаканчик. — Но ты поплатишься за это. Я подарю твоей дочери скрипку.</p><p>— О нет! Ты слишком злой, Локи Лафейсон! — Старк не сдерживает смешка и в его глазах появляется заметное спокойствие за друга.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>